


People love Birthdays

by psyduckappears



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anger, Birthday, College, Fluff, M/M, after series, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyduckappears/pseuds/psyduckappears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is in college and it's his birthday. He didn't expect anyone to know but it still irritates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People love Birthdays

Third of July, first year of college.

Adam Parrish sat in his dormitory which he shared with Louis, a boy from college. You could say that Adam was sort of disappointed. Well, most people didn't know that today was his birthday and really, he didn't want them to, either. He was glad when he didn't get this kind - or any kind - of attention. Still, it would have been nice if Ronan, who was the only one in their little group who knew of his birthday, would have called. Not only because of his birthday but because they had talked at least once every day since he had left for college and it was already late afternoon.  
Adam himself had tried to call Ronan, too, but all his calls had been sent straight to mailbox, all his messages remained not delivered. Of course he didn't want to seem like a possessive boyfriend or anything, but this just hadn't happened since he had left for college and he was uncertain how to react in this situation. Maybe he just doesn't care anymore, a voice in his head said, but he brushed it off. He was long over that self-consciousness that once had controlled him and he knew that Ronan wouldn't just stop caring about him.  
Probably, Ronan only had thrown his phone against the wall in rage or such, it seemed like a miracle this hadn't happened before regarding Ronan's hatred for phones. It still annoyed Adam and it didn't help his stress that he was also trying really hard to not care about the fact that apparently, Ronan had forgotten about his birthday. 

Frustratedly, Adam took one of his textbooks and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room, followed by book over book over book. He really tried to treat his things good as he couldn't afford to buy them new, but he couldn't help it right then.  
When his last book hit the floor the door flew open, revealing a smirking Ronan. "Why so aggressive, princess?"  
Adam's mouth was opened slightly in surprise as he tried to comprehend what was happening, "Not going to ask me to come in? Well, I was going to, anyway, I guess. Happy Birthday, Parrish." A pencil hit Ronan's shoulder, hard.  
"You absolute asshole!", Adam exclaimed, while Ronan still looked at him without any change in expression, obviously having expected this reaction. "Wow, you really don't sound happy to see me, Parrish. I better go then..." Adam jumped up from his seat, "Hell, no , you're coming right here, you cunt. I can't believe you are actually here."

The last part he said in a rather quiet voice as a grin broke out on his face and Adam overcame the distance between them to pull Ronan into a hug. "What did you think, you idiot? As if I was going to just ignore the fact that it's your fucking birthday only because you asked me to." Ronan tightened his arms around Adam to bring him closer before he let go.  
"You didn't tell the others though, did you?", Adam asked seriously, but Ronan only rolled his eyes in response.  
"How many times did you tell me not to?"  
"I also told you not to do anything big for my birthday and still you flew over here."

"That is not big, it's fucking romantic, okay? I didn't tell them. Now shut the hell up and kiss me, will you?" Adam grinned and closed the gap between them again to lock their lips. It was when he felt Ronan taking his hand and fumbling with his finger that he opened his eyes and pulled away to bring his hand up, where he found a pretty, slim silver ring. This discovery was followed by a few seconds of silence before Ronan cleared his throat, slightly nervous.  
"So, will you?" Adam didn't understand.  
"Will I what?"  
"Well, marry me."  
It made Adam smile a bit, flustered, but still he said, "You know, we've only been together for a bit more than a year."  
"And?"  
"Of course I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 3rd July, Adam's birthday :3


End file.
